Stalking
by Red Lioness
Summary: Chack!  Chase decides to show his playful side to Jack.


Jack had once seen some of Chase's warrior cats get into catnip that had been left out as a diversion. It had been more than a little amusing to see the stern, stoic creatures react with kittenish abandon and more than a little goofiness. 

Jack didn't know if there was such a thing as dragonnip, but if there was, Chase was on it.

The albino youth was curled up in the center of his and Chase's bed, the covers drawn up around his chin. Chase had woken up Jack up from a nap by rubbing his face all over the youth's bare chest, side, and back. Not the sexy, sensual caress of cheeks against exposed skin, but seriously rubbing his face against Jack like he wanted scent mark the young man. After Jack had calmly inquired as to whether or not the dragon lord was on crack, Chase had gracefully leapt off the bed and disappeared behind a dressing screen.

Moments later, one gold eye had peered around the corner with predatory intent.

The predatory look Jack could handle.

The pink kitty ears perched in the endless black hair nearly made him swallow his tongue in shock.

"Ch-Chase?" Jack squeaked, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Merrrroooow." Chase answered, curling one hand into a paw.

Jack choked on a laugh. Something in the back of his head said, 'He's gonna get me!' and the youth shot out from under the covers, bolting for the door. Jack managed to snag a black dressing gown as he dashed out the door, throwing it over his slender form.

Chase gave the youth a minute or so head start before running after him. It was hard not to run him down right away, but anticipation was what such love games were for.

Jack turned to see if his lover had emerged from the room yet and nearly tripped over his own feet as his eyes beheld the pink thong that matched the ears with . . . Oh God help him, a fuzzy pink tail attached.

"Oh my god, you're insane!" Jack howled, disappearing into a side passage.

Fighting back giggles, the albino youth ran down passages and hallways, trying to be as quiet as possible in his bare feet. The dragon lord's playful, giddy mood had suddenly become infectious. If Jack wasn't careful, Chase would get him. What happened after that was entirely unimportant, but . . . Chase would **get **him!

"He's gonna get me," Jack giggled.

There was a flash of black and pink at the end of the hallway and Jack shrieked in horror/delight, bolting down the passage. He slipped over a railing and dropped down to the next level, hitting the ground rolling before crawling behind a potted plant to wait for pursuit.

Chase came down the steps moments later and dashed by the plant, obviously thinking Jack had run down the hallway. Jack would realize later that there was no way in hell Chase hadn't known he was there, but this was all part of the game. The albino youth waited until Chase's footsteps faded from hearing, then darted down the passage in the opposite direction.

They kept this up for fifteen minutes, all the darting and dodging and squealed protests of an elementary school dance, matched with the camouflage and evasion tactics of your average game of hide and seek.

Chase Young: Grand master of Tai Chi, Dragon Lord, Heylin monster, now dressed in kitty ears and a pink man thong, chasing Jack Spicer, Tech Lord, master of Robots, mechanical genius, who wore nothing but a too big robe that flapped around his slender body as he ran.

They were allies.

They were lovers.

They were playing.

Jack paused to catch his breath. He crouched in the doorway of a passage that merged into the main open area of the palace. Chase was around here somewhere; he was close, Jack just knew. Red eyes glowing with sudden, childish glee carefully scanned every passageway and balcony, searching for his kitty eared lover.

All was quiet.

All was clear.

Jack carefully stepped away from the main floor, striving to be utterly silent on bare feet. He went one step backwards, two steps . . . .on the third he turned to see where he was going and came face to face with Chase Young.

The Tai Chi Master had both hands up to grasp, a wicked grin on his face.

"Run!" He growled.

Jack screamed in glee and did so.

He only made it halfway across the main floor before he was tackled off of his stride. Chase curled around him as they fell, protecting the youth from injury. Then, he was pinning that struggling, squealing body under his own, reaching down to yank open that loose robe.

Chase Young drew in a deep breath.

"No, no, no, no!" Jack shrieked.

But it was all for naught; Chase bent down, sealed his mouth against the moonstone skin of that flat stomach and _blew_.

Jack Spicer screamed in delight, struggling desperately against the merciless tickling. Vulgar farting noises echoed off the rock walls as Jack thrashed, screaming and laughing and crying all at the same time. Chase was laughing as well, barely managing to flatten his mouth out to deliver more blowing tickle attacks.

"Uh . . . .um . . ."

The pair writhing on the floor paused. Still fighting a case of the giggles, the Heylin pair looked up slowly. Chase's kitty ear headband slipped forward, falling down over one eye.

The four Xiaolin Dragons were arrayed in battle formation, but their expressions relayed that something had just gone terribly, terribly wrong.

Raimundo had one finger pointed dramatically, obviously ready to deliver a rousing speech.

"Uh . . . ." He managed. "Uh . . . .um . . ."

Jack giggled suddenly; his and Chase's play session still had him giddy.

Chase Young had no such issues. In an instant, his expression was instantly back to the cold, stoic mask he used to deal with the outside world.

"Yes?" He inquired coldly, sitting back on his heels. "Was there a reason you came to my home uninvited?"

Not losing the princely dignity he carried himself with around strangers, Chase pushed his headband back up into place.

Kimiko made a strained gurgling sound. Her eyes slowly drifted down Chase's body towards the dragon lord's pink underwear.

Partly out of a desire to save as much of Chase's dignity as possible, but mostly out of sheer possessiveness, Jack wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, hiding the warrior's lower half in the folding of the black robe.

"Uh . . . .uh . . . . Why did we come here?" Raimundo wondered out loud.

"Can't remember! Better go home now!" Clay blurted, pulling his hat brim over his eyes.

"A fine idea," Chase stated, pushing Jack off of him and flipping the goth teen onto his back. "I have something terribly important to attend to at the moment." With that he drew a deep breath and resumed his tickle attacks on Jack's belly.

The albino's shrieks were once again echoing off of the rock walls as the Xiaolin monks beat a hasty and highly uncomfortable retreat.


End file.
